Tubing sets for the transfer of medical fluids such as blood or parenteral solution generally comprise flexible, plastic tubing with end connectors, which are often luer-type connectors. Injection sites are often carried on the tubing at the ends of, or between the ends of, the tubing sets, comprising an elastomeric diaphragm or bung which is carried in a housing in typically compressed or restrained fashion, so that a needle can resealably penetrate the elastomeric bung and communicate with the interior of the tubular set, for administration of medicines and the withdrawal of medical samples such as blood. Also, in the field of extracorporeal blood transport, in which blood is conveyed to and from an extracorporeal blood processing device such as a dialyzer or an aphaeresis apparatus, such an injection site may also be used to add parenteral solution such as normal saline.
Various ways have been proposed to make a connection through an elastomeric diaphragm injection site using a tube which is terminated in a male luer connector. The present means for doing this are cumbersome, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,393 and 6,344,033.
When an elastomeric wall is used as a diaphragm or bung for penetration by a needle or a male luer connector, it is desirable to aseptically clean the outer surface of the elastomeric wall before penetration with a needle or male luer (which penetrates through a preformed perforation in the elastomeric wall). To assure good, aseptic cleaning of the outer surface, the elastomeric wall can to be exposed in an outer position, open for lateral sweeping of an antiseptic-soaked pad or swab across its surface. This in turn raises a problem, in that there is a need for assuring reliable connection of a male luer, for example, residing in the elastomeric wall as it extends therethrough to provide fluid communication. Typical female luers comprise a sleeve having a conically tapered bore that matches the taper of the male luer, to provide a conical seal. However, if the elastomeric wall is positioned within such a sleeve, then it is difficult to swab. If it is exposed so as to be swabbable, then one has, up until now, been forced toward more expensive and cumbersome solutions of the problem.
In accordance with this invention, a simple system is provided for a fluid access device which can be connected with a male luer or other similarly extending connector tube, particularly an ISO standard male luer slip or luer lock connector, while optionally providing for an added, internal seal that is applied when the male luer is connected and penetrating through the elastomeric wall. The simplified structure of this invention provides the desired, outer exposure of the elastomeric wall, coupled with a good seal that resists accidental disconnection and leakage while the male luer or other connector tube is penetrating through the elastomeric wall.